1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laundry iron having a metallic sole-plate provided with an anti-adhesive coating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sole-plates of laundry irons are usually of aluminum. The sole-plate face which is intended to come into contact with the articles to be ironed is polished in order to reduce the coefficient of friction with the articles to be ironed and thus to facilitate the ironing operation.
However, this polished surface is sensitive to stains which are difficult to clean and distinctly increase the coefficient of friction.
In order to overcome this disadvantage, the present Applicant has proposed to cover the surface of laundry-iron sole-plates with an enamel coating. This coating makes it easier to clean the surface of the sole-plate and improves the coefficient of friction, that is to say the "glide" of the iron.
However, enamel coatings are relatively sensitive to mechanical impacts. Chips formed in the enamel in the event of impact affect the coefficient of friction and consequently the glide of the iron.
Consideration has already been given to the possibility of coating the sole-plates of irons with a layer of anti-adhesive material based on fluorocarbon resin such as polytetrafluoroethylene.
However, a coating of this type has poor resistance to abrasion and the friction of the sole-plate on the articles to be ironed, in particular on hard portions such as buttons, zippers and the like causes rapid wear of the coating.